Fairy Tail Vampire
by SakiHonda
Summary: Something went wrong when Master Touhou Fuhai tried to fix the rosary seal that Moka wore, now the inner finds herself in the town of Magnolia. Who knows, maybe more will appear besides Moka. T for now, might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**I dunno, my shot at a Fairy Tail X Rosario + Vampire crossover. I don't have much to say about this story other than sorry for any grammar mistakes, repeating of sentences, or boring lines. I'm not that much of a good writer yet so I'm sorry for all of that. **

Chapter 1

"Ugh..."

A young woman sat up from the stone ground inside of an alley. Her long silver hair was a mess and she brushed it aside to take a look at her surroundings with her crimson eyes. They were unusual for normal eyes. She walked out of the alley to see a bunch of houses and other buildings. A frown came onto her face. _This isn't the Huang's house..._ She blinked, remembering her rosary. Moka Akashiya looked at the cross along her chest. _That old man was suppose to fix it..._

A voice made the white-haired girl to look up and she noticed a blonde girl accompanied by a pink-haired boy. She retreated back into the alley and waited for the two to hurry by. She didn't know where she was, for all she knew, she could be close to Fairy Tale. Last the girl remembered was Touhou Fuhai opening the seal on her rosary, and then...blank. Her attention returned to the two near. Moka could hear the pink one mention a name, 'Lucy', she guessed it was the blonde's. That's when she noticed the blue cat, which made the girl blink. _I've never seen a monster like that..._ She thought, narrowing her eyes in thought. Where could she honestly be?

.

Natsu blinked at the smell of something strange, narrowing his eyes in confusion and looked at Happy. He knew Happy could probably smell whatever he could smell. Though, they needed to know if what they were smelling was going to be a threat or not. It didn't smell quite human or anything they ever have before. Lucy noticed the strange looks on her friends faces. "Guys...?"

"Natsu, you smell that too right...?" Happy asked, floating in the air.

"I do, buddy..." Natsu nodded, still looking around before he noticed that the source of the smell was coming from the nearby alley.

The trio of friends walked over to the alley, looking into it to see what the two boys smelled. When they didn't see in it, Natsu proceeded to walk in with protests from Lucy, yet she reluctantly waited with Happy outside of the alley. The pink-haired, dragon slayer looked around, following the smell till he came to a turn in the ally. He blinked when he saw a girl with long silver hair. She turned and narrowed her eyes warily at him.

"...Who are you? What are you doing in this alley?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. _She has strange colored eyes...she almost reminds me of Erza too..._

Moka narrowed her crimson eyes, mentally cursing to herself. She didn't mean to get herself spotted, but what use was it to hide now that she was. She examined the boy in front of her, the scarf, vest, pants, and the strange mark on his shoulder. It almost looked like a fairy. She almost blinked when the other asked her a question. Well, she might as well be truthful.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, I was just trying to see if I could find a shortcut to my house." Well, she wasn't going to say the whole truth. "But...who are you?"

"I'm Natsu!" The dragon slayer replied, just as Lucy and Happy came running up. "And this is Lucy and Happy!"

"We almost got worried about you when you weren't coming out..." Lucy said, blinking when her eyes fell onto Moka. "Who...?"

"I'm Moka Akashiya, as I just told your friend," The vampire said, holding her head sort of high.

Just like Natsu, Lucy and Happy were both reminded of their friend Erza. They both had long hair and this sort of dangerous look in their eyes. Moka noticed that the girl had the same symbol the boy had on his shoulder except it was on the blonde's hand. It must mean something. A gang or something? With a sigh, Moka started walking past them so she could exit the alley, almost surprising them.

"Hey! Wait!" The girl called out as they followed Moka out of the alley. "Why don't you come hang out with us at our guild some time?"

Moka's crimson eyes blinked before she turned around. "A guild? Where can I find it...?"

"It's almost like a castle! It say 'Fairy Tail' in front." Lucy smiled brightly, Natsu and Happy both smiling behind her.

Not understanding it was 'tail' instead of 'tale', the vampire's eyes widened at the name before turning away. _So...I was right about being near Fairy Tale...but...shouldn't they recognize me...? _She glanced down at her attire, since it was still part of her uniform from school. Maybe they were new to Fairy Tale, she thought.

She sighed, knowing she would have to give an answer to them. "I'll think about it."

They seemed to accept that answer and waved goodbye as the vampire started walking. She had much to think about, especially find out where she was. She also had to make sure she was careful, thinking a Fairy Tale member could attack her at any moment. There was also the matter of shelter. Moka knew that she wouldn't be leaving right away so she figured she'd have to find some place to be. The money seemed different though. Honestly, where in the world was she? She'd also have to get back fast before the others got into some serious danger. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukai, Fang Fang, and Touhou Fuhai. She was starting to miss them at this point, the worry of her friends was starting to get to her.

Moka found herself silently toying with her rosary, also missing hearing the voice of the 'outer' Moka. _I feel so different without all of them..._ She sighed and let her hand fall back to her side. After a few hours of walking, she noticed the castle that the girl had mentioned to her before. Her crimson eyes blinked at the title and she almost sighed in relief. _Fairy Tail...I thought she had said Tale...That still leaves the question of where I am...__maybe I can get answers from here..._She thought to herself, almost surprised to find herself at the large door. She brought a hand to the handle of the door, opening it to look into the castle.

There were man people, all sitting around, drinking, and chatting with friends. Moka watched them all curiously, taking in the place and each moment noticing more and more about the place. There was three people who were sitting at a table conversing, one was a girl with blue hair, not as light as Kurumu's, and pale skin, one was a male who seemed to be only wearing boxers which the vampire thought was strange. Once again, Moka noticed the mark, but it was on the man's chest. The other was another girl who had long brown hair and seemed to be wearing a bra for a place just seemed weird to her in a way, but it also in a way felt as it was to be expected. Eventually, her crimson gaze found the people she met, Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh? Who are you?" A voice called out, making the vampire blink and turn to see a girl. Moka took in the other's appearance, long pink dress, white hair, and a kind smile. "Are you looking to join the guild?"

Moka shook her head. "I was looking for Lucy and Natsu." She looked past the other and pointed with a kind smile. "I already found them."

The girl smiled and nodded, walking away with tray in hand. Moka watched before maneuvering her way over to the two she met, also the flying cat. She gently tapped her finger on Lucy's shoulder.

The blond blinked and smiled. "Oh! Moka!"

"Hey!" Both Happy and Natsu greeted.

Moka almost smiled, sort of being reminded of her friends. She gazed around before looking back at them with a nod. "So this is your Fairy Tail guild?"

"Yup! We wizards come here and look for work, and sometimes just talk among friends." Lucy added.

"Wizards?" Moka raised an eyebrow at them, who just stared back at her. "Sorry, I'm not from here."

"Oh, well we wizards can use magic." The blonde explained, pulling out her keys. "I'm a Celestial wizard, I call different magical spirits to come help me when I need it. The gold keys are rare since there are twelve, each representing a Zodiac animal. And Natsu over there is a Fire Dragon-Slayer, he uses fire magic that was taught by his father."

Natsu spoke in at this. "He was a fire dragon, his name was Igneel. He left me mysteriously a long time ago."

The vampire nodded at this, not pushing it further. She gazed around the guild, watching everybody before looking at Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was also gazing around before smiling back at her. "So what brings you to Magnolia?"

_Magnolia_...Moka repeated in her head, looking at the wizard. "I just moved here."

"Well I hope you enjoy it, this town is very nice." The blonde said. "Oh, how about I introduce you to more of my friends?"

Moka nodded and followed Lucy to the table she noticed at first. The three of them was still chatting among each other; the male still didn't have anything on but boxers. She thought it was strange that none of them seemed to mind, especially the blue-haired girl who seemed to just stare at him. They all turned their heads when Lucy and Moka walked up to them. "Gray, Cana, Juvia, this is Moka."

"Nice to meet you." The male smiled while both the girls waved. "Do you plan on joining the guild?"

Once again, the silver-haired girl shook her head. "No, I was just here to visit."

Gray nodded in acceptance and went back to his conversation with Cana as Lucy dragged Moka away. The blonde introduced her to the girl Moka had met earlier, who was named Mirajane; not to mention, she was introduced to many of the Fairy Tail members. Moka thought it was somewhat funny that each of the Dragon-slayers, which she had found out from Lucy, had a flying cat. The vampire watched each of the members as Lucy talked with Levy.

"Ah, has anyone seen Erza?" Lucy blinked, looking at Moka and Levy.

Levy smiled at her. "Last I checked she was taking a shower."

After a few moments, a woman clad in armor and long red hair walked into the place. Moka narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. The woman, who Moka guessed was Erza, walked up to Lucy with a smile and sat next to her. "Hello Lucy."

"Hi Erza!" Lucy greeted.

Erza nodded and then noticed Moka. "And who is this?"

_She sort of sounds like me to... _Moka nodded at the other and forced up a tiny smile. "Moka Akashiya, I'm here to visit Natsu and Lucy."

"I see, I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet-" Erza blinked when she was cut of by a loud crash.

Everyone turned to see Natsu and Gray locked in their annual fight, which caused more people to join in and the place became full of yelling and fighting. This irritated both Moka and Erza, who both eventually stood up and slammed their hand on the table. "_KNOCK IT OFF_!"

Immediately everyone stopped, even Erza blinked and looked at their guest. She was sort of reminded of herself, however, she saw that this one didn't seem quite done. Erza didnt seem to fail to notice the strange crimson glow in Moka's eyes.

Moka stood up on the table. "Are you all children? You're grown-ups, now act like it!"

All of the guild members stared at their guest in wide-eyed fear. They didn't expect that sort of Erza-like response from the person that Lucy had introduced to them. The vampire let out a soft sigh and sat back down, Lucy and Levy staring at her in shock. "What?"

The two both sweat-dropped and smiled at her. "Oh nothing."

Moka nodded and sat, gazing around and almost chuckling at how fast everyone went back to their normal agendas. Erza watched the guest, wondering a bit about her before smiling a bit at the people in the guild.

Eventually, Moka left the guild. She noticed it was almost sundown and she forgot she had no real place to stay the night. _Damn...I spent too much time with them..._She frowned, mentally cursing to herself as she walked further way from the guild. She glanced down at her rosary, wanting to go back and help her friends. She knew they needed her help with Fairy Tale. The silver-haired girl was too lost in her thoughts to hear the sound of clacking armor walking up to her. She turned when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder; about ready for a fight, she relaxed when she realized it was only Erza who touched her.

"You seemed troubled." The red-head stated.

Moka let out a soft sigh. "No, I don't."

Erza smiled at her. "Then how about you come stay at my place?"

The vampire nodded. "Thank you."

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked and will review with some suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the somewhat long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And before you get angry, I know Moka can fend for herself but why not have some sort of magic while she's in the Fairy Tail world. Trust me, she'll rely more on her own strength than magic.**

Chapter 2

Moka examined the room, almost surprised at the many things inside it. The giant, decorated horn surprised her the most, it almost took up the entire room. It also made her wonder how the red-head was able to get the thing inside of the house in the first place. She had to admit, that she was impressed by all the things that Erza had. The Fairy Tail wizard noticed this and smiled.

She walked up to Moka. "Most of these were given to me during my missions."

The vampire nodded, looking back at Erza. "So...where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the bed."

Moka blinked for a second but smiled, kindly taking up the offer of the bed. She then glanced down at her clothes, her eyes almost widening when she saw Erza's armor disappear in a bright light, only for some normal clothes to appear when the light disappeared. The wizard was now dressed in a white tank-top and grey shorts. Erza gave some clothes to Moka so she could change out of her uniform; she had been wearing it for quite a while after all. After a shower and changing into the clothes, she came back out to see the other had made a tiny dinner for the two of them.

"Oh, I didn't see you eat at the guild so I made something small." Erza smiled, looking at her.

It wasn't just complete kindness that had driven the strong wizard, but it also wasn't her being distrusting. She trusted that Lucy and Natsu wouldn't bring someone bad into the guild; it was the curiosity she had gotten when she noticed the other's slightly glowing crimson eyes.

The two sat down at a small table in Erza's home. They ate silently for a while, glancing up at each other every once in a while. Eventually, Moka looked up as she held her fork. "So...how strong are you?"

"Well, strong. Many people in the guild say I'm the strongest female wizard they have..." Erza replied, looking up from her dinner. "It's nice that they think so."

Moka nodded in understanding and went back to eating. Erza spoke up, but asking a question. "So...you don't use magic? At all?"

"No, I don't." The vampire replied softly.

"Ah, not many do. Some just use it for help around their homes." Erza replied, taking a small bite into her mouth.

The silver-haired girl went back to eating quietly. They had a few talks about their friends, Erza explained about Gray and Natsu always getting into fights back at the guild and Moka explained about her friends back home, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Fang-Fang, and especially Tsukune. She didn't quite want to mention that there's a possibly that she's from a different world, since that's what it seems like. It would have been definitely hard to explain that she was from somewhere different than Fiore; even more if she was to explain she was a vampire. Were there even vampires in a place like this? There were wizards after all, much like witches from her own place.

"Moka..." Scarlet's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Why not try to learn magic and join the guild?"

Moka blinked and smiled. "That'd be nice, but I don't think so."

"I could teach you to use Re-equip magic like I use." Erza offered, tilting her head slightly.

The vampire blinked and took up the offer, she might as well do something with herself while she was here. She did find out that the guild has jobs she could go on so she could gain some money from this. Seemed like a good idea to her. They finished up dinner and Moka helped Erza with the dishes, it was the least she could do. The two eventually went to bed and were both sort of looking forward to what the next day had to offer.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were at the guild, looking at the job requests. There were plenty of jobs and Lucy was ready to take them on, but Natsu wasn't, saying that they were boring jobs. Lucy then ignored him and blinked, noticing Erza and Moka was talking to Mirajane. She saw that Natsu was chatting with Happy so she walked over to the trio of girls. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Lucy, Moka's joining the guild." Mirajane said happily, pulling out the magic stamp. "Where do you want it?"

"I suppose my arm," Moka responded, pulling her right sleeve up.

Mira nodded and placed the stamp onto her upper arm, pushing for a second before removing to reveal a crimson red Fairy Tail insignia. The vampire nodded in approval and looked over at Lucy who smiled at her. "So you're now a member."

"Yes, I am. Erza offered to teach me Re-equip magic."

Lucy nodded and wished the two girls luck as they went outside of the guild to start Moka's training to learn the magic. Natsu, Gray, and some of the other wizards would come out to watch how the training was going and impressed by how Moka was learning so quickly. The vampire was able to at least call a sword and switch it with another weapon. After a while of training, the two girls walked over to the group of watchers for a small break.

"Wow, you're doing great!" Natsu beamed. "Maybe you can join our team!"

Moka nodded, smiling just a bit as they walked back into the guild. The were planning to see if there were any good, interesting and well-paying, jobs that they could take on with their new member. The vampire thought it'd also be a nice chance to practice her new magic and her own skills; though, there was something that was slightly worrying her. She hadn't quite 'eaten' in a while, blood bags, juice, or even just fresh human blood. The last time she had drank any was before her and her friends were headed to Fang-Fang's house. Moka wasn't bad when it came to not 'feeding', she didn't become a feral beast; it was similar to when someone haven't drank any water or eaten any food and would faint from not having the right nutrients.

_Eventually they're going to find out about me..._ She thought as she took a look at the Request Board, noticing how there was a variety of jobs such as fighting off a monster or solving a problem on a cursed item. "So many..."

"Hey guys," A voice called out to them, making them turn to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Loke!" Lucy said, smiling.

The man only backed away from the celestial wizard before noticing Moka standing sort of behind the group. He smirked and suddenly appeared right next to the silver-haired vampire. "Hey, I'm Loke. How about we go out some time? Just you and me?"

Moka closed her eyes, her brow twitching just a bit in irritation as she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Her crimson eyes snapped open and she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back into a wall. "Don't go hitting on me, learn your place."

"Yes...Ma'am..." Loke said weekly as he lied on the guild floor, dazed.

Everyone in team Natsu's eyes were wide open, except for Erza, as they stared at their new member and then over to dazed Loke. Erza looked over at Moka, almost smirking but her lips remained a straight line. _Impressive..._ She thought to herself before turning her attention back to Request Board. She frowned at the sight of a job that mentioned something about someone causing trouble saying they're from 'Fairy Tale', it made sure to spell out 'Tale' rather than 'Tail'.

"Guys," She began, tearing the paper off of the board. "We're taking on this mission."

They all stopped their small talk to turn to Erza, looking on with slight curiosity. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy looked on while Moka's eyes widened at the name she saw on the paper. She froze, glancing at the others before returning to her calm composure and crossing her arms. The red-head talked with the others to make sure it was alright before heading out of the guild; though, the vampire followed reluctantly, knowing if she had said anything against it that it would cause many questions. She was also concerned how Fairy Tale had gotten here, and maybe her friends were here as well, only somewhere.

The group of wizards eventually reached a small town only slightly far from Magnolia. They immediately started to look around to see if there was any unusual activity that they could notice, but all so far they were only able to see nothing but the locals going about their daily business. Erza frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly. "We should investigate."

"When are we going to do something interesting?" Natsu questioned, not liking the idea of not having to fight yet.

Moka eyed the place warily. "If we're going to investigate, then we should probably start now."

They all nodded and split up, though Natsu and Happy stuck with Lucy which was probably a good thing. Gray went off by himself, same with Erza and Moka. Moka, once alone, glanced around the place as she tried to feel for any Yōki. There were small traces, but that didn't tell where the Fairy Tale monsters were hiding. Her eyes widened at the sudden spark in Yōki and she looked in a certain direction to see a stream of fire shoot into the air. _Natsu_...

* * *

Natsu punched back a strange man back, his fists flaming. "Who are you?"

The man stood up and smirked up at him, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm from Fairy Tale."

"_What_?" Natsu questioned; 'Tale' and 'Tail' was hard to distinguish between the other. "I've never seen you before!"

"Oh, that's right. There's a Fairy Tail in this world..." He laughed. "I'm from a different one boy."

"Natsu!"

Moka ran up to the trio, her crimson eyes were practically glowing with anger as she stared at the man. She smiled reassuringly at Lucy and Happy before walking up to Natsu, who was still glaring angrily at the man. The vampire could hear Gray and Erza heading towards this direction.

The man smirked when Moka showed up. "Ah, Moka Akashiya. This makes everything much easier."

Erza and Gray had arrived a second later, confused when they saw Natsu giving Moka a strange look. They glanced over at Lucy who just gave them a similar confused look to them. They all turned their attention back to the silver-haired vampire. Moka walked a bit closer to the man. "Leave."

"No, I'm on a mission," He said, his body starting to change as he grew bigger and taller, with strange features as if they were made out of bone. "_and I wont let you stop me. Even if you are an S-Class monster!_"

"Whoa! What is he?" Gray questioned, going into a fighting stance.

Moka stared at the man, standing just a few feet away. "...He's a Monstrel."

Before any of the Fairy Tail members could ask her what that was, the vampire went charging for the monster. To Moka, it was slightly funny how it was barely a day without Fairy Tale. She was thankful that it was just a lowly Monstrel rather than one of her sisters that was in the organization. With ease, Moka kicked the Monstrel far from them. The silver-haired girl wasn't in the mood to say her usual 'catchphrase'. Now, time to face the others and explain what just happened. She turned to them, seeing that they were staring at her intensely, except for Lucy and Happy who just seemed concerned.

The vampire sighed as she walked over closer to the group. "You people want answers right?"

"Yeah we do! How did you know what that thing was?" Natsu questioned, getting slightly closer to Moka. "And-"

"Natsu," Erza began, glaring at the pink-haired boy. He froze and looked over at her. "Let's have Moka explain, but not here."

They all nodded and started to walk from the town. It was going to be a while before they were in Mongolia again. Moka frowned as she walked, already wondering how to explain and what to explain first. Well, she knew she was going to have to explain a lot; it was going to be one story.

**And here's the second chapter. Hopefully I'll have the third chapter up in a week or two just its hard to get the right motivation to log onto fanfiction and start. So...I have an idea, I'm quite the yuri fan and I was thinking slightly about the crossover pairing between Moka and Erza, but hey, if you guys are 90-95% against it then I'll just have them as really good friends. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said if 90 percent against, well i thought it over and just supposed I can make a separate story after I'm done with this one. But that one will be for those who think and Erza X Moka pairing would be interesting. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Though, fair warning that not that much will happen until next. **

Chapter 3

The team found themselves at Lucy's apartment, much to the blonde's dismay. They were all seated in her room, waiting for the vampire to start explaining what's going onto them, and anything else. Moka's crimson eyes scanned the room, Natsu was sitting on the floor, Gray seemingly comfortable in a chair, Erza and Lucy all sitting upon the bed. She wasn't quite ready for this. It also seemed like the dragon slayer was becoming antsy. There had to be a way to start off this conversation; Moka had never felt this confused before. _I'm becoming weak..._

"Alright," She began. "Let's start off with a question."

Natsu immediately put up his hand. "How did you know what that creature was?"

_Of course. _She knew that was the question going to be asked first, along with Natsu being the one to ask it. She let out a soft sigh. "I knew because I've dealt with his kind before."

Moka knew that answer wasn't going to satisfy them, so she just had to do this fast and simple. When one of them was about to raise their hands, she opened her mouth to speak, crossing her arms. "I am from a different place, a different world."

This made almost everyone blink in slight surprise. Erza watched Moka with slight curiosity and some of the small things she had noticed making a bit of sense to her now. Too her, it was quite odd how there was a world different than this one. There were many thoughts going though the wizard's head, such as the group 'Fairy Tale', Moka, these Monstrels that their friend had said. She looked up at Moka. "Then what is this world of yours?"

"Unlike here, there are no wizards, though there are witches." Moka looked over towards Erza, moving so she could lean against a wall. "There are humans and monsters. We take human form so we can live in the human world."

"We?" Gray questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The vampire nodded. "Yes, I am what's called an S-Class monster, a vampire."

Everyone went still, they had common knowledge on those sort of things. With all the many creatures in Fiore, there were sure to be vampire-like creatures. It was also sort of interesting to have a vampire near, especially one that wouldn't attack them. They knew they could trust Moka, even though they have had slight number of questions since meeting; Erza especially knew she could trust the vampire. Moka noticed all the expressions and closed her eyes for a moment. Well, that was part of the explanation. There was wasn't that much left to explain. _All that's left is Fairy Tale..._

She looked back up at the group. "Now, that man we faced today is from a group from my world called Fairy Tale. They plan to put the world in chaos, take back the world for monsters."

"So...how did you get here?" Lucy asked, now holding her spirit Pule on her lap.

"Hm..." Moka frowned, thinking hard about the question. She wasn't quite sure about the problem herself. "I'm not sure...last I remember...I was with my friends trying to get my Rosary fixed...It's suppose to seal my vampiric powers."

The blonde tilted her head. "Well something must have happened at that moment..."

"Yes, I would assume so." Moka nodded.

Natsu stood up from where he was sitting. "So, is there going to be anymore of those Fairy Tale guys?"

The vampire nodded silently, pushing herself off of the wall. Erza stood up from the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling just a tad. "Then we'll take care of them, but for now, we should all rest up for whatever tomorrow lays out for us."

Everyone agreed and Erza left Lucy's house with Moka, Gray and Natsu, Happy too, of course staying behind to lounge around in the blonde's apartment. _Poor girl_, Moka thought, feeling bad that she had to put up with that sort of thing. Erza and Moka headed to the guild to report to Makarov how the mission went, along with additional explanations. Luckily, the red-head explained briefly. Moka was very thankful for that and glad that the Master of Fairy Tail understood that there is an approaching threat.

The two made it back to Erza's place and Moka immediately sat in one of the chairs, letting out a small sigh. Erza walked over to her couch, sitting down upon it. Her brown eyes gazed around the room before falling back onto her housemate; Moka was good company and they did get along quite well. She smiled faintly ad went to look back at the many items in her room. Eventually she went to bed while Moka was still sitting in the chair, sort of thinking some things over.

_What if my sisters are here...?_ She asked herself, frowning heavily. That worried her because what if the wizards were going to be hurt badly because of her. She didn't want that to happen. Also, what if her other friends were also brought to Fiore like she? There were so many questions that went through the vampire's mind. _I need omote..._ She sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking dully up at the ceiling.

_"Inner me...? Ura..?" _A soft voice called out, making Moka blink and look at her Rosary. _"I've...sort of been sleeping...sorry..."_

Moka frowned at the other. "What have I told you about slacking off?"

_"I said I'm sorry!"_ Outer-Moka cried out.

Inner sighed and looked down at the floor. It was now occurring to her that she didn't try to contact her outer self at all, she didn't try to synchronize her mind with the other. She smiled a bit how silly it was of her not to even consider trying. She supposed that she did have a lot on her mind at the time and there were many things that were happening. The vampire could practically see the smile on the Outer's face.

_"You know...I like those people.."_ Outer's soft voice called out. _"They sort of remind me of our friends."_

"_Your_ friends omote." Moka said, smirking just a bit when she saw Outer's cheeks puff out.

_"They're your friends too!" _Omote then smiled, tilting her head to the side. _"I find it funny that you and Erza are so alike Ura!"_

Moka smiled and let out a soft chuckle, standing up from the chair and moving over to the couch. She grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch. "We should sleep, night Omote."

_"Night Ura~"_

* * *

Team Natsu, except for Gray, sat at a table within the guild hall; they wanted to just sit around before looking for a new job to go on and they also were waiting for the Ice Mage to show up so they could start. Happy was nibbling on a fist as Natsu placed his chin on the table, bearing a bored expression.

Moka leaned back, crossing her arms. "Where is Gray?"

"I don't know...He sort of disappeared in the middle of the night." Lucy blinked, starting to wonder where the male could have gone. "He didn't even leave a note."

"Ah! Who cares about that cold-stripper!" Natsu spoke up, chin still on the table. "Let's go find us a job!"

Lucy's eye twitched and she smacked the other. "Quiet Natsu, we have to wait for Gray."

Moka sighed and looked over at Erza, who had her arms crossed along with her eyes closed. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were just talking among themselves and there was still no sign of Gray. Eventually, Erza opened her eyes and looked at the team. "I think we should look for Gray. I'm beginning to worry."

"Let's just go look for a job!" Natsu called out, sitting correctly in his seat.

Erza sent the Dragon-slayer a death glare and he yelped, his face paling just somewhat. The _frightening_ wizard simply let out a sigh and looked over to Moka. "What do you think we should do."

"Hm..." The vampire rested her chin on her palm, pursing her lips as she thought. "Perhaps we should wait, he may just show up. Though we also have to keep in mind about Fairy Tale..."

The red-head nodded and looked over to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy who returned to their own conversation. Perhaps she was worrying just a bit too much about Gray, she knew he could take care of himself in a fight, but Moka did remind her about the looming threat. The other was just as worried; the man they took on yesterday was cakewalk for her, but if her sisters show up, then that would be a problem.

The guild door opened and Gray walked in, heading straight for the table the team was sitting at. He slid into the empty seat next to Moka. "Sorry."

"Just where have you been Gray? You could have left a note." Lucy stated sort of angrily. "And where are your clothes?"

Gray gasped and looked down, noticing that he was indeed wearing nothing but his boxers. Moka sighed and turned her head away from the unclothed Ice-Mage. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, just ignoring the fact that he didn't know where his clothes went.

"Last night I heard some thing weird so I decided to check it out." Gray shrugged, looking over at the team. "I found two guys who were talking about Fairy _Tale_ and I decided to sort of eavesdrop."

Everyone's, except for Natsu and Moka, widened at his statement. Erza looked at Gray sternly. "You shouldn't have been so reckless, you should have came and got us. But what did you find out?"

"Well," The boy tilted his head to the side, staring up at the ceiling. "They were taking a look around the town, talked about finding Moka, and something about a person by the name of Kahlua."

Moka's crimson eyes widened at the name, one of the things she was worrying the most about surfacing into reality. _Damn it. _She looked down at the table, biting her lip in thought about what she should do about her sister. She was hoping that if they happened to run across her sister that the wizards would be able to defend themselves.

"Kahula..." Erza echoed and looked over at Moka. "Do you have any idea who this is?"

_Of course they'd ask. _She sighed mentally. Moka looked up, frowning. "Yes I do, she's my older sister."

That certainly surprised the team since they weren't expecting that sort of answer. Moka almost chuckled at their slight surprised faces, but it just remained in a frown. Her sister was strong and deadly, but not as her oldest sister. She took a breath and kept her cool composure. She didn't want to freak out, besides, that was unlikely of her to do so. _I'm honestly becoming a weakling..._ She thought to herself as she waited for a question.

"Since she's your sister, is she a vampire like you?" Lucy asked, to which Moka nodded. "That means she's as strong as you?"

"No, she is very strong. She works as an assassin and can be extremely dangerous." The vampire replied, crossing her arms.

Natsu stood up. "I think we should go kick this Fairy Tale's butt!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh just a bit along with Happy; Gray just raised an eyebrow and both Erza and Moka just looked unamused. Erza let out a long sigh and looked at the silver-haired girl across from her. "Well he certainly has spirit for this."

Moka smiled just a bit.

* * *

After a bit of discussion on what they should do, the team left the guild, with a job request, and started to leave the town, hoping they would run into someone or something from Fairy Tale that could give them information on whereabouts of Moka's sister while on this job. Moka was thinking that she could try to use the magic Erza was kind enough to teach her rather than last time when she used her own strength on the Fairy Tale member. It was also fitting magic for the vampire in a way, she'd still be able to use her own strength when using a sword or other type of weapon. As for now, shee just tried to relax as they walked down the path with the others.

Natsu looked over at Moka, thinking about if there would be a chance of him getting to fight her. He'd certainly enjoy that and even more if he'd be able to beat her. Only one way in finding out right? The pink-haired boy grinned as he walked up next to the vampire. "Hey Moka?"

"Yes?" Moka glanced at him, "What is you want Natsu?"

"I was wondering if it be alright if you and I fight each other later?" He kept his grinned, visibly excited by the chance. "I wanna see if I can beat you?"

"You want to see if you can beat me..." The vampire trailed off, looking ahead as a small smirk appeared on her face. "You can most certainly try if you'd like."

Natsu blinked, normally he'd get even more competitive if it was Erza or Gray who would give him that kind of answer, but this time he simply grinned and did a small pose with his fists, which were now on fire, in the air. "Yeah! I'm definitely fired up now!"

Moka almost smiled at the sight but continued walking, seeing that Erza slightly scolded him for 'messing around'. She was getting use to the group, but yet she was starting to think how amusing it was to see Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all into a fight. She almost blinked, seeing how that would be more of Omote's sort of thought rather than her own. The vampire ignored it and continued to walk, knowing it'd be dark soon and the team would most likely have to set up camp so they could eat and sleep. Though, there was something that was slightly bothering Moka; there was almost a faint presence of yōki, but she figured she must have just thought it up. _I could just becoming paranoid now that I know Kahula is here..._ She thought to herself.

A pair of dull, purple-blue eyes watched the group in slight curiosity from the forest bushes. She noticed that Moka was with them, slightly disappointed that it was the Inner Moka rather than the Outer. She shrugged, placing a lollipop into her mouth.

**Ehhh, I feel as if I could have done better with this chapter. Mainly the explaining, but in some way I just wanted to get that part over with. And Im sure all of you know a certain...'stalker' will appear in the next chapter~ I'll try to work on that one as quickly as i did this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated this story. Well...I hope you enjoy this story in some way...**

Chapter 4

The team reached a clearing in the woods, figuring they could just camp out for the night and continue immediately in the morning. Natsu and Happy ran to the nearest stream with the idea of fishing, especially Happy who wanted to catch a bunch of fish; Lucy figured there'd be an argument between the two eventually. Gray set up the tents while Erza and Moka simply observed. Lazy for once. The vampire felt as if something dangerous was close, but she couldn't tell how far the possible danger was. Erza noticed the slight concern Moka was having. She wondered if it had to do with Fairy Tale or her friends, she supposed she could always ask.

"Is everything alright?"

Moka glanced over at her. "Yeah, just paranoid I guess."

Erza nodded before looking back at the team. "I think we all can handle ourselves."

"True." The vampire smiled.

Though with all that was happening, what if Fairy Tale was to strike both this world and the one she comes from? Could each wizard be enough to stop an army of powerful monsters? She sighed and continued to watch the team as they finished up setting up camp. All that was left was to wait for Natsu and Happy to return. Moka could practically see, if Outer Moka was here, she'd be smiling the entire time.

Natsu and Happy arrived with some fish, big and small ones. The others had brought their own food so they wouldn't have to eat any fish. They weren't as crazy about fish as Natsu and Happy. Lucy had Natsu start a small bonfire for them so they could sit around. Moka thought it was slightly cheesy. Though, even with the fire, it seemed cold.

Lucy looked over at Gray. "Could you stop...whatever it is you're doing?"

"What?" Gray frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you're doing is making it colder out here!"

"Isn't me."

Everyone sort of froze, except for Moka and Erza who simply glanced around the area cautiously. _Could be a Fairy Tale member._ Erza thought to herself as her sword appeared in her hand. Moka noticed she brought out the sword and started to sense for any presence of yōki that could be close to them. She looked over into the set of trees in front of them, the night made it impossible to see through them. The source of energy she was sensing was seeming to originate from that area. Though it almost felt extremely familiar.

Natsu turned to the same set of trees Moka was staring at when he smelled something strange; noticing this, the rest of the group looked at the same area. Erza frowned. "Come out."

After a decent amount of silence, a figure started to walk close to the group and they all could make out that it was female. Everyone, but Moka, Happy, and Lucy who simply stood there, got into a fighting stance. The girl stood there once she was in the small clearing with the group, standing there and holding a lollipop in her mouth. Moka almost blinked, walking a bit closer to her. "Mizore..."

The team looked over at Moka slightly surprised that she knew the person and they lowered their guards. The girl, Mizore, didn't say anything right away and stared at the vampire with a dull expression. "...Hello Moka."

The vampire crossed her arms. "Are the others with or is it just you?"

"Me." Mizore replied, her purple-blue eyes scanning over the group of wizards.

Lucy walked up a bit closer to Moka. "So is this one of your friends Moka?"

Moka glanced over at the blonde, trying to think about the question. Mizore was more or less friends with the Outer Moka rather than her, so it was hard to say if they are friends or not. She didn't know much from what she would somewhat see inside of the rosary. She sighed and turned away from Mizore. "I suppose..."

The others were slightly confused about the answer the vampire gave them, but didn't say anything about it. They looked back over at the girl, who stared back at them with the same expression she was wearing since she had first shown her face. It was almost unsettling.

Mizore eyed the group. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Lucy, the pink-hair is Natsu and the cat is Happy, that's Gray and Erza." Lucy smiled, making sure to point them out. "We're all wizards from a guild."

The snow woman nodded, glancing over to Moka silently. The vampire was just standing near one of the tents, only showing her back to all of them. Well it was slightly strange when only half of you is friends with someone; it would also be confusing if she explained it to Erza and them. Mizore could tell this, but as always, she remained silent. Lucy glanced over at her from time to time.

"What's that mark on your hand...?" The quiet question almost made the blonde jump.

She laughed, slightly nervous. "Oh, well...it shows what guild I'm from."

Mizore stared at the pink symbol on her hand, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. "What guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

They certainly needed a way to clarify it was 'Tail' instead of 'Tale', and the other way around. Mizore took a step back from the blonde, which made Lucy confused for a moment before her eyes widened when she saw spears of ice form out from the girl's sleeve. Though these were in the form of claws. _It's just like Gray's Ice-Make magic..._ She thought to herself, but that wasn't something to worry about. Everyone noticed and the Fairy Tail members got into stances, ready to strike.

Moka sighed and placed a hand on Mizore's shoulder. She had an idea that this would probably happen. "They're not from that organization."

Everyone calmed down and Mizore listened to Moka's explanation of the entire situation, understanding a bit more than she did before. Different world, 'Tail', wizards, and such. Moka then told the group of wizards that Mizore was a snow woman, able to create ice and snow at will. Of course Gray thought that was pretty cool and Natsu immediately mumbling to himself about another ice-maker; safe to say he wasn't _completely _fond of the idea, but he could live with it just like how he deals with Gray. The rest of the night ran pretty smoothly, food, fire and warmth, except for Mizore who stayed away and said she would 'melt'.

Eventually all went to sleep, Lucy and now Mizore sharing a tent, Happy, Natsu and Gray as well as much as they both hated it, and Moka shared a tent with Erza of course. She just liked how her and the red-headed wizard got along so well. Though, tonight Moka was wondering if any of Outer Moka's friends were out there since Mizore recently showed up. She let out a small sigh and since Fairy Tale is here, then, well she started to worry about Tsukune even though he had the vampire's blood running through his veins. Eventually, she fell asleep only to be waken up by a fight between Gray and Natsu. She noticed Erza was about to go, but went to their tent by herself. They froze when they saw her heated glare.

"Go...to _sleep._" Moka hissed angrily.

"Aye!" They all said, cowering into their sleeping bags.

Moka sighed as she returned to the tent, thinking that it would be much more peaceful with that now settled. Luckily it was.

* * *

Each member woke up early the next day, save for Natsu and Happy who still remained asleep. They all figured that it was going to be a while before the two would wake up and thought it would be too much of a bother to try to wake them up. Moka glanced over to Mizore, seeing that she was having a small conversation with Gray. She probably figured it had something to do with the fact they both used Ice as their power, especially when Gray started to get into his Ice-Make stance. It did seem like one of the only things they would truly have a conversation about.

Eventually, Natsu and Happy woke up and they started to head towards the town so they could get on with their mission. Moka glanced over at Mizore who stayed a slight distance behind the group. _Just can't be helped..._ Moka thought to herself, remembering what she had said to the snow woman a long time ago. Erza glanced at both monsters, before turning her attention to the town that was slowly entering their view. Everyone, aside from Moka and Mizore, had a slight smile on their face.

The job, which was randomly picked, was to look for some petty thugs. Moka frowned. "That's all we're doing here?"

"Yes, and maybe they might have ran into Fairy Tale members." Erza replied, crossing her armored arms.

Moka nodded, it was always a possibility though. They wandered into the town, which passed for any other town; quiet and peaceful. It was almost strange, since there were just a few townspeople who would wander into their view. Though, there was that odd sort of feeling in the air.

"...It's too quiet..." Gray spoke up, his dark blue eyes scanning the place warily.

He was right, it was too quiet around the town; even if there were a few people out and about. Moka didn't sense any amount of yōki other than Mizore's, so that was in some way a good sign. At least Fairy Tale wasn't near in any way.

Lucy looked around, blinking when she thought she saw someone peeking behind a corner. "Hey guys...?"

"What is it?" Gray asked, glancing over at her.

The blonde pointed over to the corner. Each of them were able to see the figure right as it hid away back into the alley; Erza frowned. "Hey you!"

Each of them started running into the alley to chase after the person, it would either be one of the people their after or someone from Fairy Tale. Though it was most likely the first since Moka didn't sense any yōki from the person. Regardless, it was important that they kept their guard up for whoever it was. Continuing to chase after the person, they eventually came to a stop when they saw a giant group block their path.

Erza smirked a little, her sword appearing in her hand. "Well...now we no longer have to look for these men anymore."

Each men readied their own weapons, ready to strike the group of wizards. The team also prepared themselves for an attack against the group of men.

**I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, I don't think it was a good chapter but I also didn't want to just leave you guys waiting any longer:3 But I hope the next chapter will be a little bit better than this one. I'll try to update a bit faster than this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. I didn't mean to take so long, but I've had to deal with a lot of things since last chapter. Well...I hope you enjoy it...?**

Chapter 5

With the defeat of the group they were after, each rested for a moment looking at each other with a slight smile, save for Mizore and Moka who just watched the group of wizards. After gathering up the unconscious men, they collected the reward from their job and headed towards the closest restaurant. Of course, Natsu and Happy immediately began eating like starved animals; they also had their own table. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched them while Gray just watched on with disappointment.

Erza took a sip of tea. "Today went well."

"Yes, it did." Moka agreed, smiling just a bit.

Mizore watched the two chat, taking a bite from the ice cream she ordered. She wasn't a fan of anything hot after all. This was strange for her, but if she wanted to find the others and Tsukune she was going to have to stick with these people and the silver-haired vampire. Though, she knew Moka drank from the human as food, but she figured it'd had been a while since she had done something of the sort. Mizore also remembered Outer Moka said she would drink tomato juice or blood packs.

The snow woman wondered if Moka's strength would weaken like how water would. She glanced over at everyone else before turning to her ice cream and finishing it up.

"So Mizore...you and Moka go to the same school right?" Lucy asked the quiet girl suddenly.

Mizore's purple-blue eyes blinked before she nodded. "Yes...we have the same homeroom at Yokai..."

While the two started to talk about the type of school Yokai was, Moka cupped her glass of water. She looked up over at Erza. "So we'll be heading back to the guild soon?"

Erza nodded a bit before turning her attention back to her own drink. Now with Fairy Tale looming around Fiore, the strong wizard was starting to wonder if anything could have happened to the guild in their absence. The guild possibly could have been attacked, but she hoped that everything would be fine by the time that they got back. For now, she settled for drinking her tea and talking to the silver-haired vampire about various subjects.

They eventually left the restaurant and headed back towards their guild in Mongolia. They took the same route they used to get there, and where they ran into Mizore, to get back. Of course they could have headed towards a spa like the team has done before Moka arrived to their town and guild, but figured it was best to go see how the guild was doing. Though, just a few of the members were quite cautious while heading back to the guild and one little sound made the group head towards a certain part of the forest.

When they arrived to a different clearing, they saw three different figures. Two men were standing, looking down at the other that was on the ground; one Mizore and Moka recognized immediately.

"Tsukune!"

This made the two men look up from the boy and towards the team. Moka rushed over and kicked them over to the other side of the clearing while the snow-woman kneeled next to Tsukune. Tsukune was fine, but only unconscious from what Mizore figured. Gray ran up next to Moka. "Those are the guys I followed the other night!"

The two members of Fairy Tale were now in their monster forms, one was a kraken and the other with the the bottom half of a snake. Both reminded Mizore of Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Ririko. Moka rushed for the kraken while Gray and Erza charged for the lamia. Somehow, the kraken was starting to gain an upper-hand against the vampire and this made Moka angry._ Shit, I haven't had any blood since I got here and it's making me weak! _Just as she glanced over to Tsukune, the monster grabbed her and threw her in that direction.

The kraken walked over to the two, narrowing his eyes before he was punched away by Natsu. Moka blinked a bit at this before turning her attention to the unconscious human lying beside her. She was thinking about biting the boy, but dismissed the thought since he wasn't awake and the others were doing fairly well against the evil organization's two members. Though, strangely enough she sensed another presence of a monster and quickly grabbed Tsukune and jumped as a giant hand smashed down, aimed for them. _Crap.._ The monster this time was a giant one, a cyclops, and with Moka's strength low this was going to be difficult, even for her.

"This is so pitiful..." She muttered to herself as she rushed towards the monster.

Yet, another hand grabbed her wrist, but pulled her back gently. Moka blinked when she saw the other who punched the cyclops far into the trees. "Tsukune..."

The boy smiled at her, his eyes glowing a vampiric red. "Moka."

The Fairy Tail team ran up to the two along with Mizore who walked up beside Moka and Tsukune. The other two monsters were down, unconscious on the forest floor. Mizore smiled a bit at Tsukune before turning to Erza and the rest.

"Tsukune, this is Erza, Lucy, Grey, Natsu, and Happy." Moka introduced, gesturing slightly to each.

Tsukune, who's eyes returned to their normal brown, smiled happily at the team. "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone returned the greet. Moka gave a brief explanation to the current situation of Fairy Tale and Tail to Tsukune and where they were currently at; the boy took the information in easily. Thankfully for Moka, he let her replenish her strength through drinking his blood, which made her feel much better quickly. Soon, the group started back to the guild, but the three monsters couldn't help the uneasiness that was looming over them. As for the wizards, they didn't know what the possibility was of running into more of the Fairy Tale members unlike Moka, Mizore, and Tsukune. They mainly wanted to focus on getting home and making sure the guild was safe.

Eventually the group made it back to their town Mongolia and from the look of things, everything seemed in tack. Even from where they were standing, they could see that the guild was still in one piece. With smiles on their faces, they headed towards their guild at the edge of town and came up to the large doors to it.

Natsu wore a wide grin on his face as he pushed the doors open. "Look who's bac-"

Everyone's eyes widened at the scene before them. Guild members were lying around on the floor, the tables, while some where kneeling on the floor, injured. Natsu's eyes immediately turned furious. There was also a figure standing before their guild master Makarov; Moka's eyes narrowed in recognition.

The figure turned to them, making her face known to the team. A smile graced her lips when they fell on the students from Yokai, especially Moka. "I'm glad your safe Moka."

Natsu ran for the woman. "What did you do to our friends!"

"Natsu, don't!" Moka hissed.

The furious Natsu swung his flaming fist at the woman, and at first there were no signs of her moving but then she swung her fist. The punch sent the young dragon-slayer flying to one of the walls of the guild. Moka frowned and stepped up. "Kahula, stop. What are you doing here."

Moka's older sister blinked and turned to her, still smiling a bit. "I heard about someone with silver hair being around this place, I was hoping it was you. Here you are."

The silver-haired vampire hissed to herself, rushing towards Kahula and kicking her with all of her strength. Lucy and Gray blinked at the impact it had on the other vampire, but confusion came onto their faces when the sound of sniffles followed hitting the wall and floor. Kahula stood from where she was, sniffling, but with a smile on her face. "That was very good Moka!"

Moka stared at her sister, but her attention was shifted to Makarov, who had made his way in front of the vampire. "You have done enough harm to my children!"

Natsu jumped out from where he was, fists still flaming; Erza, Lucy, and Gray all had their magic ready to attack the one who had harmed their friends from the guild. Mizore and Tsukune also made themselves ready for combat. As much as this made the usually cold vampire happy. It also worried her. Even if Mizore and Tsukune has seen Kahula's strength before, the members of Fairy Tail haven't.

"My...you have such...nice friends Moka." Kahula said between sniffles.

Kahula's hand drifted to her right ear, gently grabbing her earring and pulling it off. This move made everyone but Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka, confused, but their eyes widened when they watched the vampire's arm burst into multiple bat wings. Tears were running down Kahula's eyes as she rushed straight for Makarov and Moka. Erza was the first to move by slashing at the vampire with her sword. Each one began to jump into a fight while Makarov turned to Moka and gave her a small smirk.

Crimson eyes blinked for a moment before a faint smile grew on Moka's face. She looked up towards the fight and rushed for her sister, kicking her down into the floor. Kahula stood back up, her stifles becoming louder before she starts wailing loudly and rushing for the first person in front of her which happened to be Erza. Moka's eyes widened and she rushed in front of her friend, right as her sister's bat-like arm slashed.

Erza stared at Moka, much like the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Moka smirked, ignoring the pain that was now in her arm and right side of her chest, and grabbed her sister by the arm. Kahula blinked when she was thrown across the room. The air went silent as the vampire recovered from the throw and faced the team, smiling with the tears still rolling down her face. Everyone, besides Moka, went back to their fighting stances and waited for any sign of movement that would be an attack.

"I'll be going...it was nice to see you again, Moka." Kahula smiled, her arm returning to normal as she placed her restriction back onto her ear.

The members of Fairy Tail blinked as she started to leave the guild hall. Natsu frowned and rushed for the leaving vampire. "You're not leaving so easily for what you did to our friends!"

"Natsu!" Moka hissed, grabbing the dragon slayer by the arm.

Kahula left the guild, no longer in sight even from the outside. Everyone went to take care of the fallen and injured members of the guild while Moka watched on silently with Tsukune and Mizore. There wasn't really any way for them to help some people that they don't know. Once everyone was taken care of, Makarov gathered Team Natsu to talk about what just recently happen and how they could make sure it wouldn't happen again. The conversation though didn't last much time, so the wizards and three monsters headed out of the guild since night was falling.

**Alright, im sorry that this chapter was so rushed and I don't really care for it much myself, just I didn't want you guys waiting so long for this chapter just I've been in school so that really slows this down for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter possibly.**

Chapter 6

The next morning, everything was back to normal at the Fairy Tail guild. No one acted like anything wrong went on and it honestly surprised Moka just a little; they were all acting jovial. Though, what else were they suppose to do? Worry constantly? With a sigh the vampire found a vacant table to sit at and wait for the other team members. Moka left Erza's place early while she was barely waking up, so she was slightly bored and lonely.

Only the sounds of chatter and drinking filled the place, but that was about it. There wasn't anything else to think about the place while she was by herself. The vampire caught Mirajane from the corner of her eye and also one of the other females, Cana, who was across the guild drinking. By the looks of it, it was actually a lot that the female wizard was consuming. Moka knew that there was another female wizard, one she had met on her first day here, but she simply couldn't figure out who. Her crimson eyes watched as a female, most likely the one she was just thinking about, come up to her; she was dressed in all blue.

"Mind if I sit with you..?" She asked nicely.

Moka nodded. "Go ahead...?"

"Juvia." The wizard knew that the vampire must have forgotten her name on accident.

The vampire let the other sit down in the seat across from her. Juvia smiled a bit. "You and the other's have been busy, huh?"

Moka gave a small shrug, but nodded to answer the girl's question. Juvia said she heard about what happened to the guild while she was on a mission and wished she was there to help all of them. Though, Moka thought it was strange when the other female started to get a strange look on her face.

"Ah! How's my darling Gray?" Juvia asked quickly, her hands on her cheeks as a blush formed over them.

Oh, Moka understood quickly. Either the two were going out, which seemed unlikely to her, or the female had a one-sided crush on the ice-wizard.

"He's fine."

A wide grin appeared on the rain-woman's face. "Oh good!"

"You like Gray, huh?" She raised an silver eyebrow at Juvia.

"W-What?" Juvia stuttered, suddenly nervous as she continued to speak in a fast pace. "I just care deeply for him! There's no way he'll notice me- we're just friends, and-"

"Stop."

Juvia's face suddenly turned pale for a moment as she looked at Moka. The vampire was staring at her, not in an angry way though. "I get it, you care for him. Don't worry, I'm sure in time he'll feel the same way."

It took a moment for Juvia to respond, her eyes blinking, but in the end she smiled at Moka and relaxed. The two started to talk about different topics, but then the rain-woman got up and leaved, smiling. Once again alone, Moka let out a relieved sigh and leaned back in her seat as she waited for the team to come.

_"That was very nice of you, Ura."_ A soft voice called out.

She looked at her rosary before crossing her arms. "I just wanted to stop her rambling."

_"Sure you did."_ The outer Moka let out a slight giggle.

Not too long after, Erza and the other members walked into the guild along with Mizore and Tsukune. Moka gazed over at them as they made their way over to her. They all sat down, making sure to say 'hi' to Moka cause it would be rude otherwise. There wasn't much to do and none of them really wanted to go on a job in fear that something would happen to the guild again. Though, Natsu spoke up and pointed a finger at the silver-haired vampire. "What about our match! You said we could!"

"Can't you go a few days without fighting someone, Natsu?" Gray questioned.

"No, I said we would." Moka smirked and stood up gracefully from her seat, looking at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "You lead the way."

With a grin Natsu headed out of the guild to the front where Erza and Natsu were having their fight before someone from the Magic Council interrupted. The rest of the team followed them outside, followed by the entire guild and Markarov. The front of the guild was full of the Fairy Tail members as they waited, mainly cheering, for the fight to start. Tsukune was the only one that was most concerned of this. "Moka, I don't think you-"

"Let them do it," Lucy cut in, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

Tsukune blinked for a moment, but turned to the two who were about to fight in front of the guild. Meanwhile, Happy was placing money on Moka. Fire flamed around Natsu's wrists and Moka stood there, ready; she wasn't fond of using magic for this fight, even if she learned how to. The Guild Master went up to the two and held up his hand. "...Fight!"

Noticing that Moka didn't even have her hands up, Natsu went on the offensive. "You're open!"

He began to swing his flaming fists at the vampire and missed only because she was dodging them, almost effortlessly, each fist thrown at her. Of course, it didn't discourage the boy and started to attack more with his feet as well. If Natsu wasn't 'fired up', he definitely was now. The crowd backed away more since they knew better than to stand close to Natsu and his fine, unless that wanted to get burned.

"Fire Dragon's...Roar!"

Part of the crowd rushed away from the fire that started to come from Natsu's mouth; Moka blinked for a second before dodging out of the way again and kicking the boy down onto the ground. It left a slight crater. Natsu stood up and looked at Moka, still wearing a smirk he had when the fight started. The longer the fight was lasting, the more a certain human was getting worried no matter how much he was assured things would be fine.

Moka made sure to at least not go full-vampire strength on Natsu, not entirely sure how he would be able to handle it. However, the fight was actually pretty well between the two, throwing punches or kicks against each other. Although the guild was looking on with interest on how the rest of the fight was going to turn out.

The fight went on for quite some time, until...

_Crash._

Smoke started to fill the area around the Fairy Tail guild, making it hard to see what had just happened. Moka frowned at the sudden spike of Yōki and gazed around the area; there wasn't any Yōki coming from the big thing of smoke in front of them, so the vampire immediately thought it was just a sign of some sort or just a way to get their attention away from something bigger. Her crimson eyes widened at the large amount of energy- which she knew Mizore and Tsukune could sense it too. It was like with her sister Kahlua, but this one was much stronger than her. A Yōki as strong as this? She knew exactly who it was.

Fairy Tail members watched as a group of monsters came parading up to the place, with Akua Shuzen in the lead of it all. A smile rested on her face but it changed into a much larger, happier one. "Moka!"

Everyone turned to the silver-haired vampire. Moka frowned. "Akua...my eldest sister..."

Not even Tsukune or Mizore had known that Moka had an older sister than Kahlua. None of the sisters had rarely any similar traits. The guild stared at the- basically army of monsters.

"This can go simple..." Akua said, handing her hand out towards Moka. "Just come with me."

Immediately Erza and the others stood in between the vampires. Erza brought out her sword. "Sorry, but Moka's not going anywhere with you people."

Akua frowned at Team Natsu, narrowing her eyes at them before turning away. "Kill them."

The monsters that were standing behind her now started to rush for the guild, who all started to perform their magic on them. Natsu and Gray started to fight with a handful of monsters; same with Lucy and Erza. Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka also began to fight to deal with this threat. Moka stopped mid-fight, her eyes catching the sight of Akua and ran over to her. "Akua! Stop this!"

The elder vampire turned to her sister. "If you come with me, I will."

"No-"

Akua rushed for Moka, hand ready to strike with the Dimension Sword. Erza stopped when she noticed this and began to rush for the vampire to stop her, but a small figure beat her too it. Two hands remained next to each other, Akua's and an old one. Moka blinked when she noticed the person in front of her. It was Master Touhou Fuhai. Akua pulled her hand back and backed away from the old Master, staying a distance for just the moment.

Erza ran up next to Moka, glancing at her then the old man with confusion. Master Touhou Fuhai looked over at Moka. "Help your friends, I can handle this."

Moka blinked before nodding and turning to Erza, gesturing over to the fight against the monsters. They both rushed over, Erza looking at the silver-haired vampire. "Who was that?"

She glanced back, eyes widening when she saw a taller man, dressed the same, in the spot Touhou Fuhai was in just a moment ago. Moka smirked just a bit. "A strong man."

The two strong females jumped into the fight.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, just I'm trying with all my school work and this so..I'm sorry if it's rushed or anything. And with names, I don't even have an explanation...says Akua one place, Aqua in others...*sigh***


End file.
